


Christmas shenanigans

by MilesLibertatis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Sweaters, Edward Elric Swears, Edward is pretty much a modern metalhead, Edward's fashion sense, FMA Secret Santa, Fluff, M/M, kind of, modern amestrian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesLibertatis/pseuds/MilesLibertatis
Summary: Fma secret santa! Basically 1000 words of Christmas fluff with sweaters and christmas trees and hot cocoa as Christmas is supposed to be





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for banana--bread! A late merry Christmas and a happy new year! <3

“No.”

Ling eyed the monstrosity that dangled in front of him with distaste. Apparently it was supposed to be a Christmas sweater, although the pineapples that decorated it certainly didn’t give it away. On the front there was the image of a big pineapple wearing a Christmas hat and a straw coming out of it. The red fuzzy hat it was wearing was the only thing reminiscent of the holiday season. How one could call this appropriate Christmas attire went completely beyond him.

Actually no, it didn’t. He had known his boyfriend Edward, who was proudly holding up the offensive sweater, long enough to know that some people were either blind or just severely lacking in the fashion sense department. Edward was clearly the latter.

“No,” he repeated with a firm voice. “There’s no way I’m going to wear that.”

Edward’s face, half obscured by the sweater, scrunched up. “What do you mean, you’re not gonna wear it? Do you know how long it took me to find this?” He shook the piece of clothing as if to emphasise his words. “It’s a beauty, a jewel that was hidden all the way in the back of the shop!”

There was probably a reason for that, Ling thought amused, but stood his ground. “One more word and you can decorate the tree on your own,” he threatened.

Edward’s eyes widened and he sputtered, racking his mind to think of something to bribe Ling with, but after a fierce look from his boyfriend he grumpily stalked to the stereo to put on some music, pulling on the sweater himself and muttering about how his boyfriend was such a spoilsport and how he couldn’t have nice things. He plugged in his phone and thumbed through the list, biting on the nail of his thumb, before picking a playlist. Moments later Christmas carols began blasting through the speakers, all nicely covered in power metal. Edward nodded satisfied and knelt down in front of one of the boxes with the bulbs and lights to start the preparations for decorating the tree.

Ling sighed and shook his head and sat down next to Edward to help with the tedious work that was awaiting them. He pulled a cardboard box close and rummaged through the contents, while Edward laid out all the bulbs and garlands he wanted to use. Ling fished a box of Christmas lights out of his and frowned when he opened it. 

“They’re all tangled.”

Edward looked over and his eyes brightened. 

“Leave it to me!” He exclaimed as he reached for the box.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah man! Puzzles like this are my speciality!” Edward grinned. “It’s all thanks to my never-ending patience.”

Ling raised an eyebrow. He was well familiar with Edward’s patience. It was non-existent. But alas, resistance was futile, so he just left Edward with the task he had put himself up to who was quickly clearing the area in front of him to dump the pile of light on it. Ling checked his watch and gave Edward a quick peck on his cheek before getting up for a quick toilet break. And since he was near the kitchen anyway he decided to make them a nice cup of hot cocoa. As he pouring the hot milk into the cups, he suddenly heard a loud scream coming from the living room, followed by a string with the creative swears he knew Edward to spew. He chuckled and calmly finished their drinks.

When he came back into the living room, carrying two steaming mugs, he was not surprised to find his boyfriend red-faced and panting, with his hands quite literally in his hair and the lights still tangled, but this time on the other side of the room. 

“Having trouble?” 

Edward grunted and rubbed his neck. “Yeah. Whoever the fuck invented Christmas lights, I’m going to find them and punch them in the face.”

Ling laughed and put the cups on the salon table. 

“Sure honey, of course you will,” he said and kissed Edward’s cheek before retrieving the lights from the other side of the room and settling down next to his boyfriend.

“What are you gonna do?” Edward asked, eyeing the bundle with distrust. 

Ling shrugged. “Thought I’d give it a try.”

“What, using some kind of secret technique from Xing or something?”

Ling shrugged again and got to work. Ed’s eyes grew wider and wider as Ling worked, and after a short 10 minutes of concentrated fumbling, Ling held up a perfect and untangled string of lights.

“You motherfu-”

Ling grinned and kissed Edward’s lips. 

“Hush now. Finish your cocoa and put these in the tree, will you?”

Edward grumbled. Honest to god, his boyfriend was evil and a witch or something. He obediently downed his drink and stood up to do as he was told. Ling appeared behind him soon after with a garland to put in as well and after a few awkward steps back and forth, trying not to get in each other’s way or dropping the fragile bulbs, they laughed and managed to finish. 

Ling circled his arms around Edward’s waist from behind as they admired the now fully decorated tree. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to understand this weird Amestrian tradition,” he said. “You cut down a perfectly fine tree, stuff it with lights and bulbs, and when a certain date has passed you throw it out. 

Edward chuckled and rested his hands on Ling’s. “That’s true. But it’s an age old tradition. The pine tree that stays green in the middle of winter is a symbol of life in these cold times. By bringing the tree inside the house, you bring life inside. The lights are for the light in the darkness.” Edward laughed. “Though hardly anyone still thinks of the backstory and just puts up a tree and decorates it because it’s fun and makes the house smell and feel nice.”

Ling nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think I can get behind that.” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the FMA Secret Santa 2016! It was my first time writing fma so I hope the characters weren't too ooc. I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
